Buffy Season Eight
by Dark Spectre
Summary: New Beginnings: Whilst Buffy tries to get on with her life she is haunted by something that makes it hard for her to distinguish her dreams from reality. Meanwhile Willow realises something about herself and Faith encounters something unexpected.


TITLE: Buffy Season Eight (My Version, nyeh!) DISCLAIMER: This is the Buffy Verse solely owned by the ol' mighty Joss Whedon, I do not claim to own any of these characters yada yada yada RATING: PG SPOILERS: Pretty Much Everything! It's set straight after season 7. NOTES: This is only the first draft of the script and I know that it's a little short for a 45 minute show. I am looking for some feedback, good or bad, any comments are welcome. Ohh and I couldn't work out how to stop this from screwing op the format. Help! lol.  
  
New Beginnings  
  
16 June, 2003  
  
Written by David Gooderham  
  
|Teaser |  
  
FADE IN:  
  
Pan down on to an empty street, night time. Roads running for miles in both directions without a figure in sight. We pan across derelict shops and house, bricks and mortar work beginning to crumble. Bam! A door to one of the abandoned shops snaps open and a young woman tumbles out on to the street.  
  
We zoom back with the woman's movement and we see another body fly out of the building straight towards her.  
  
Angle: Now behind the second body as it plunges down on to the woman's position, a long black robe trailing out behind him.  
  
As the two bodies are about to connect we hear the usual sound of stake through flesh and as the second body combusts into a whirl of dust and shadow we see Faith below with a stake pointed outwards above her, she's panting, bloodied and carries a bag on her shoulder.  
  
Scrambling to her feet Faith runs across the street to a motorcycle that we didn't see in the establishing shot. Flipping up the stand, she revs the engine and then waits looking back at the shop from which she just came.  
  
We see another figure, unknown to us.  
  
But before he can make it across to Faith a group of hands swarm around his body and he is pulled back. Claws slash across his face, teeth pressing down in to his neck.  
  
YOUNG MALE  
Faith! Go!  
  
We switch back to Faith, a horrified expression on her face, torn between leaving and helping. But Faith knows when a battle is lost and speeds off down the road and as we watch this we hear screams coming from behind and the sound of flesh being eaten.  
  
Pan around Faith, fighting back a tear she's not looking what she is doing. Cars pull out from a nearby street, lights blaring up behind her. Then there's a swoosh! Faith looks across and right there beside her is another person. Zoom in on her shocked expression and then see what she sees, a vampire, but there's something not quite right, he's flying along side her! We change position now looking on the opposite side, there's another.  
  
Three cars speed up on Faiths position, regular vampires at the wheel. Along with the two flying vamps, Faiths surrounded. She looks back and sees the convertible behind her getting close; the motorcycle leaves her too vulnerable. Speeding up she waits until the car is directly behind her and then stands up, balancing herself on the seat. We pan round fast as Faith flips back and almost seems to freeze in time and then we quickly pull back with her and she smashes into the windscreen. The car barely dodging her motorcycle.  
  
The other two cars pull in now, close by her side and the two flying vamps turn and head straight towards her. Faith turns and smiles at the vamp driving at the car and then, Crack! Her foot smashes through the windscreen and knocks the vamp cold out. Rolling over the windscreen she lands in the passenger seat and then throws the vamp out of the car. Moving over she pushes her foot down on the accelerator as hard as she can.  
  
One hand on the wheel she pulls something out of her bag. One of the flying vamps but inches away, her hand shoots up, crossbow in it. She shoots once, a bolt flies in to the vamps head, and it's stunned and collapses and then rolls underneath the car. The second vamp dodging as she roars past. She pulls something else out of her bag; we look across as the other two cars are now right along side. We hear the sound of pins being released; Faith's hands shoot in to the air and release grenades in opposite directions. She doesn't even look back as the two cars explode.  
  
Faith smiles in her usual cocky manor and then we move directly behind her as we see a sign that reads "Now leaving Cleveland"  
  
End of Teaser  
  
Credits: Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Eliza Dushku, Michelle Tratchenberg, With Alyson Hannigan as Willow and Anthony Stewart Head as Giles.  
  
Guest Stars: Felicia Day, Iyari Limon  
  
Special Guest Star: DB Woodside as Robin Wood, James Marsters as Spike and Kristine Sutherland as Joyce Summers.  
  
|Act One |  
  
EXT. Giles House in England (The one we saw in Lessons and Beneath Me)  
  
Subtitle: Westbury, England (just to make sure people remember) As we pan down from the sky we see foundations to some building work going on in the back garden. Cement mixer and bricks scattered around, scaffolding piled to one side.  
  
INT. Giles House  
  
Close up shot of Joyce Summers face and we slowly begin to pan out and then we see Tara, then Anya, Jenny, Amanda, Molly, Chloe and even Annabelle. We now see that we are looking at a collage of photos in a frame on the wall. Photos significantly larger in the middle to rather small photos of unknown potentials that died towards the end of season 7. Unknown to us but meaningful to the scoobs. No picture of Spike.  
  
A hand comes in to shot and traces the lines of the photos.  
  
VI  
Everyone's gone  
Rona, Caridad and all the other potentials that  
came after me. I really thought that I would  
have gotten an assignment by now.  
Even Andrew.  
  
We now move up and see Vi's face and then watch as she turns and we see Kennedy sat on the couch close by. We hear talking in the background but we can't see who it is.  
  
KENNEDY  
Yeah, well I think that Andrew  
was more of Buffy's secret way of punishing Rona  
for turning against her in Sunnydale  
  
VI  
What about you?  
  
KENNEDY  
I get enough punishment from Willow  
(she grins)  
(Then off Vi's looks) I mean.  
  
Pan across to see that it was Willow's voice that we could hear in the background, she's on the phone, Kennedy is stroking her leg.  
  
WILLOW  
Yes, mom. I'm fine.  
Well, generally with an Earthquake the whole town  
doesn't become a smoking crater.  
.  
Yes, I guess sometimes it does happen.  
.  
Well I'm glad you and Dad are okay.  
.  
Yes, I will come and see you soon.  
.  
Say hello to the family for me.  
Bye.  
  
She puts the phone down and turns to look at her lover.  
  
WILLOW  
I think that's the longest conversation we'll  
have this year.  
  
The camera follows Willow as she stands up and moves through the kitchen (we don't see whos there, she's going to fast) and then out through the corridor and into the backyard.  
  
WILLOW  
Xander!  
  
We see Xander come in to shot, hes got the cement mixer going, plans out on a board in front of him.  
  
XANDER  
Yeah?  
  
WILLOW  
I just got off the phone with my mom.  
She said that she's spoken to your dad and  
That they're fine. So no need to worry.  
(She smiles)  
  
XANDER  
Good.  
  
Xander seems quiter then usual, the full aftermath of the situation seems to have settled in with him but he's getting on best he can.  
  
WILLOW  
Are you okay?  
  
He doesn't respond  
  
WILLOW  
Hows construction going?  
  
Xander  
Faster then I expected actually. The boys will  
be round soon but I though I'd get a head start  
Giles house is just about ready to  
become slayer central. Docked out with  
extra rooms and with a fully  
functioning training facility just for the girls  
to get all hot and sweaty.  
  
WILLOW  
Xander.  
  
She playfully punches him on the arm.  
  
DAWN (V.O)  
Willow, I'm going to be late!  
  
ANGLE. Dawn stood in the doorway  
  
We follow her now as she moves back in to the house where she sits down on to a stool in the kitcen where we see Giles is standing eating a piece of toast.  
  
She plays with the salt and pepper shakers and dips her finger into the jam, anything to keep her occupied whilst she waits for Willow.  
  
DAWN  
This is crazy  
Your whole education system is completely insane  
I'm going to college?  
Just call it High School  
Much Simpler.  
British People always make things difficult  
  
Scolding look from Giles but Dawn chooses to ignore it.  
  
DAWN (Cont'd)  
It's always difficult.  
  
Obviously not talking about education now.  
  
WILLOW  
Right, ready to go?  
  
DAWN  
Sure  
You're picking me up after right?  
  
Willow nods and then Dawn moves round the counter and gives Giles a hug, he's a little put back, not expecting it.  
  
DAWN  
See you when you get back  
  
She turns round, steals a piece of toast from his plate and then walks out.  
  
WILLOW  
Where is it this time?  
  
GILES  
France. I should be back in about two days.  
  
WILLOW  
Okay, hope you have a good trip.  
  
She leaves.  
  
We now follow Giles as he moves in to the foyer and then shouts up the stairs.  
  
GILES  
Buffy?  
  
INT - Buffy's New Bedroom. Decked out much as her old one was.  
  
JOYCE (V.O)  
Buffy?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm up, Mom!  
  
JOYCE  
Don't wanna be late for your first day!  
  
BUFFY  
No.  
(She looks puzzled)  
Wouldn't want that.  
  
END OF ACT 1  
  
|Act Two |  
  
INT - Giles House. Stairs.  
  
Focus on Buffy as she slowly descends the stairs, she's looking a little dazed. We enter the kitchen, first take we see from a third person perspective and we see Giles in the kitchen. Then change to a first person view, from Buffys eyes and we see Joyce, she's making breakfast and doing general mom things.  
  
JOYCE  
Morning, sleepy head.  
  
BUFFY  
Mom.?  
  
JOYCE  
You're not getting out of it that easy  
  
Buffy remains very quiet and she sits herself down at the table where Joyce plonks a bowl full of cereal and a carton of milk in front of her.  
  
JOYCE  
You're going to need your strength  
Big days ahead.  
  
Buffys pretty much zoned out by this point. She picks up the carton of milk and begins to pour it into the bowl. We focus on this for a few seconds and then.  
  
JOYCE  
People will be judging you.  
But don't worry, honey.  
It's only natural  
They'll look to you for advice.  
But there will be others  
Those who won't listen.  
  
Buffy continues to pour the milk and it begins to overflow the edges of the bowl.  
  
JOYCE  
You're not paying any attention to me?  
Are you?  
Buffy?  
  
We switch back to the third person view and we see Giles again and then we see that Buffy's actually been pouring the milk and she has made a mess on the table, but seems to be locked in some form of trance.  
  
GILES  
Buffy!  
  
She snaps out of it as if nothing happened.  
  
BUFFY  
Sorry. what?  
  
She looks around and then quickly realises what she was doing. She stands up, snatches a few pieces of kitchen towel and starts to mop up the mess.  
  
GILES  
Buffy, are you okay?  
  
BUFFY  
Fine, really.  
  
GILES  
If you're sure.  
  
She gives him a brief nod.  
  
GILES  
I'll be leaving for France shortly  
I got word that there were a few remaining  
Watchers that have taken up refuge there.  
  
Buffy remains quiet through this whole talk, thinking about what just happened. Had she really seen her mom? Was it the First?  
  
GILES (cont'd)  
I spoke to Mr Zabuto actually,  
Kendra's old watcher.  
He managed to survive this ordeal.  
After her death he never took on another slayer,  
Couldn't bare it I suppose and because of his  
Age he decided to settle down where he was.  
With his help I've managed to track down the  
Last remaining watchers.  
They're few in numbers, scattered around the world.  
But I'm sure I can find them.  
The new Slayers on the other hand.  
Let's just say, I'm having little to no luck.  
But we keep trying.  
  
Giles notices Buffy quieter then usual demeanour.  
  
GILES  
Are you sure you're alright?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm fine  
  
He doesn't look convinced.  
  
BUFFY  
All's find in the land of Buffy.  
Honest.  
  
She looks over at the clock.  
  
BUFFY  
Crap!  
  
EXT - Unnamed College  
  
We start with a shot of the college and then we pan down to the road where we see a car, Willow and Dawn are inside.  
  
Angle: Inside the car, from the front. Dawn is looking pensive.  
  
DAWN  
New school is like big deal  
New school in other country is definitely  
bigger deal. Making new friends all over again.  
(She begins to panic)  
They're not going to all be like Molly are they?  
'Cause I could rarely understand what she was saying  
Or are they like Mini-Giles'?  
Sipping tea and er.. eating crumpets?  
  
WILLOW  
You do know Stereotypes are wrong?  
  
DAWN  
Okay breathe Dawn, breathe.  
I'll be okay  
  
WILLOW  
You'll be fine.  
I'm sure the girls will think you're cool  
And the boys will be hanging all over you.  
Not that you want them to. hang.  
  
She smiles and gets a corresponding look from Dawn for trying.  
  
DAWN  
Points for effort.  
  
She look across at the college and decides its time she gets going.  
  
DAWN (cont'd)  
I'll see you later.  
(She takes a deep breath)  
Into the unknown.  
  
She exits the car. Willow watches her leave and then is about to turn the key when something's hits her, not physically but in her mind. She sees a girl, it's all blurry. Then more images come to her. A demon, a vampire, more girls, random people and unknown locations The images are jumbled and she cant seem to make sense of them. As quickly as they started they stop. Panting she looks around and tries to understand what just happened.  
  
EXT - Unspecified University Campus  
  
Buffy runs into the frame, she's frantic and doesn't have the slightest clue where she is going. We see students casually stood around in the background, with friends, some sat down on the grass.  
  
BUFFY  
Good Impression Buffy.  
First day and you're late.  
  
She looks up at a board of the site. There are too many buildings and she doesn't know which one her class is in. Looking down a list on the side of the board she tries to search for the History department.  
  
INT. University Corridor, Lecture Theatre.  
  
Buffy runs down the corridor and then finds the room she is looking for. Quickly pulling open the door she stops dead.  
  
Now on Buffy's face, we see her shocked expression and then we slowly pan down through the lecture theatre.  
  
We see about thirty dead bodies, all girls. They are laid over the backs off the chairs and down the centre aisle and a group of them at the front around a desk. We then pan up to see Faith hanging from the back wall. Blood dripping down from her head, bite marks run like a ring around her neck and all the way down her arms. Her clothes are blood soaked and torn and she slowly moves her lips we hear in a whispered tone.  
  
FAITH  
Help us.  
  
End of Act Two  
  
|Act Three |  
  
INT. Lecture Theatre  
  
Close up on Buffys face and then we pan round to see what we saw at the end of the second act. Buffy races down the stairs, panicked.  
  
BUFFY  
Faith!  
  
We follow Buffy as she descends the stairs and then a reverse shot where we see a University Lecturer. He's pretty much wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
LECTURER  
Miss? Can I help you?  
  
Buffy looks around, confused as everything she saw but seconds ago has vanished. Now all that's left are University students giving her odd looks and a rather miffed Lecturer.  
  
LECTURER  
So, are you joining this class?  
Or just going crazy?  
  
Buffy smiles awkwardly.  
  
INT. Cafeteria - Afternoon.  
  
Angle: On Buffy as she pulls bits off her sandwich  
  
BUFFY  
So then I look round and it's all gone.  
And I'm left looking like a total moron.  
I sat down and tried to pretend  
that none of them just saw that.  
Which I guess was just wishful thinking.  
  
We change to a wide shot now and we see Buffy and Willow sat at a table eating lunch. Willow nods reflective of Buffys last statement.  
  
BUFFY (cont'd)  
My first day and my slayer life has  
already tried to foul up my social life.  
With the First all retreaty I thought that maybe  
I could just go to college and let the other  
Girls deal with all this stuff.  
But no, I'm getting slayer dreams beamed  
directly in to my head and during the day no less.  
  
WILLOW  
What do you think they mean?  
  
BUFFY  
I don't know.  
Seeing my Mom was weird.  
But come to think of it, I saw her last year.  
At the time I just assumed it was the First.  
But now? I dunno.  
(She pauses, thinking for a second)  
Anyway, so what about you?  
Returning to college life or something else?  
  
WILLOW  
I don't think this is right for me.  
(She looks around the cafeteria)  
After everything, it just seems less important.  
I mean I took a look at classes and my options.  
Heck I could even go and work for that software  
Company if I want.  
But right now I just want to focus on me, being Willow.  
I've missed her.  
  
BUFFY  
That's good, Will.  
  
WILLOW  
I don't know what it is, but feeling the essence of the slayers  
back in Sunnydale really seemed to blow away  
the darkness and despair that I had been feeling  
pretty much since Tara's death.  
Now, I'm just going to take some time and see  
what comes my way.  
  
INT. Apartment - Morning.  
  
Faith pushes open the door, walks across to the living area, drops her bag and then collapses on to the couch.  
  
FAITH  
Honey, I'm home.  
  
Robin Wood appears from the kitchen  
  
ROBIN  
Faith? So you came back?  
  
FAITH  
Of course I came back, why wouldn't I?  
  
ROBIN  
I don't know, just your history with guys and  
you sneaking out of the apartment at early  
hours of the morning. What am I suppose to  
think?  
  
FAITH  
You've really got the anger thing working for you  
It's kinda hot.  
  
He doesn't look impressed.  
  
FAITH (cont'd)  
You know me, I go where the action is.  
And its not here.  
  
He looks even less impressed.  
  
FAITH (cont'd)  
That's not what I meant, there's plenty of action  
here and its good, real good.  
(She stops herself)  
The fighting kind.  
  
He's smirking now, obviously winding her up.  
  
ROBIN  
I could always go with you, I'm not completely  
useless in the fighting department. Kinda itching for  
some action myself.  
  
FAITH  
You have a life here.  
Me, I'm all about the fighting. If I'm not doing that  
I've pretty much got nothing.  
Whereas you've got the whole principal thing going on.  
  
ROBIN  
Taking the principal job here was just sort of a way  
to pass the time.  
  
FAITH  
But you enjoy it. Enriching young minds or whatever.  
I personally don't think your ready to give that up.  
Its all about doing the good, I do it my way and you  
do it yours.  
  
EXT. Graveyard - Night.  
  
Pan across a graveyard and we see two girls fighting a group of attackers. As we get closer we realise that its Kennedy and Vi. As the camera swoops past them we close in on Willow who's perched herself a top of one of the graves and watching as the fight progresses.  
  
One of them grab's Vi by the back of the neck but she quickly elbows him in the chest, swings round and grabs his head and then sends it soaring towards her knee. Pulling his head back up she uses brief seconds in which he is stunned and whips her stake through the air plunging it down in to his heart. He's dust, she moves on to the next.  
  
Kennedy at the same time is holding her own, although going for a different look. Brandishing a crossbow in her hands she dodges the attacks that coming at her wild and fast. Ducking under the vamps arm she turns and lets one of the bolts fly, unfortunately she misses the heart by mere centimetres and it strikes the vamp in the shoulder, only managing to make him madder.  
  
Willow seemingly enjoying the show notices a vamp charging towards her and roles her eyes. She could probably take out all these vamps in a blink of an eye but she was willing to give the girls a go. Waiting until he was write on top of her she simply says..  
  
WILLOW  
Somus!  
  
Flicking her hand out in a gentle motion the vamp instantly becomes dazed and with a simple kick from the end of Willows foot he collapses backwards. Pulling out a stake from her coat she simply tosses it at his body and as it's hovering directly over his heart it soars downwards and he's gone too.  
  
A few more kicks and punches and the girls finish off the remainder of the vamps without a second thought. Compared to the Sunnydale crowd, these guys are nothing.  
  
Willow hops off the grave and moves over to Kennedy and Vi, pouring their weapons in to a bag that Kennedy then picks up they head for home.  
  
VI  
Sometimes I just hope for an UberVamp to rush us.  
Nothing gets the adrenalin going like being in the  
Hellmouth.  
  
KENNEDY  
I know what you mean. It's like there are vampires and then.  
There are vampires.  
  
WILLOW  
From what Buffy was saying, it looks like you might get your  
wish. Slayer dreams aren't usually to be take lightly.  
Things are always coming; we just have to wait for the next  
Big Bad to arrive. Usually start up around November.  
Sucks for Buffy though, seems her slayer duty doesn't  
want her to retire quite so.  
  
Willow grabs at her head at images flash through her mind much as they had done early. But this time they are a lot clearer but still jumbled. We see a young girl, then vampires, a group of girls, demons. Willow becomes disorientated from the images and collapses to her knees. Kennedy and Vi both shooting out an arm to try and steady her. Within seconds it's over and when she comes to she doesn't have a look of pain on her face but one of understanding.  
  
Before the three girls can even talk about what just happened a vampire launches itself in to the air with the help of a gravestone and as its soaring down towards them Willow pushes out her palm in to the air and he stops dead as if frozen in time.  
  
WILLOW  
Not Now!  
  
The vampire screams out in pain as he begins to burn from the inside out, leaving an outline of dust until Willow releases her hold and it finally combusts into a swirl of shadows.  
VI  
Cool  
  
KENNEDY  
Willow.  
  
She realises what the visions are all about and smiles widely.  
  
WILLOW  
I know, I understand.  
  
INT. Giles House  
  
Buffy enters through the backdoor and looks around to find the kitchen empty.  
  
BUFFY  
Hey guys, I'm home!  
  
Placing her folders and books on to the kitchen table she then makes her way towards the living room. As we follow her through we see a shadow move across down the hallway. As we get closer we see a rather familiar figure.  
  
SPIKE  
Hello Cutie  
  
End of Act Three | | |Act Four | | |  
  
EXT. France - Night  
  
We see someone slowly walking down a street towards the camera, as he gets closer we realise that it is Giles. Reaching his hand down in to his coat pocket he picks out a rather crumpled piece of paper, taking a quick look he peers around at the local street signs and then carrys on forward.  
  
After a while he stops, looks back and then quickens his pace. Seeing an allewyway coming up on his left he quickly ducks in between the shadows. A few brief seconds pass and we see someone walk by, Giles notices too. Turning he decides to follow the alley through to the next street.  
  
As he reaches the end he notices two figures standing, aiming crossbows in his direction. He can't make out their faces as they are full covered apart from a small gap for their eyes.  
  
Just when he is about too turn and run the other way he feels the point of a sword pressed in the small of his back.  
  
GILES  
Good Show, Giles  
Walked straight in to that one.  
  
INT. Restaurant - Afternoon.  
  
Pan across to see Wood and Faith munching on Pizza in the middle of a restaurant  
  
WOOD  
New Vampires?  
  
FAITH  
Of the flying variety.  
  
WOOD  
You sure?  
  
FAITH  
Definitely. Talking about flying right next to me.  
  
WOOD  
That's. different.  
I heard of a lot of demons from my mothers watcher  
but flying vampires wasn't one of them.  
Where do you think they came from?  
  
FAITH  
Not much for caring.  
Just another race of demons for me to kill.  
  
WOOD  
That's straight and to the point.  
  
FAITH  
As far as I see it they're all the same.  
All just stepping up for the slaughter.  
I don't care where they came from or what  
type of demon they are. I just know that they're  
going to die and I'm not.  
  
WOOD  
Makes sense.  
  
FAITH  
That's not the way you went about it?  
  
WOOD  
In my opinion, its better to know your opponent.  
Its strengths, its weaknesses. Otherwise you don't  
know what you're in for.  
  
FAITH  
The time you take to sort all that out, people could  
have died. My way, they're sliced and diced without  
a second thought  
  
ANGLE: From outside of the restaurant looking in, we can see Faith and Wood talking. A figure drops in to the frame, we pan out and see that someone or something has just dropped from the sky. Bending its knee's to cushion the impact it stays in a crouched position for a few seconds before standing and looking in, direction its attention at Faith. A few seconds pass then two more appear, this time we see them from the front as they drop in to shot.  
  
They're decked in all black. Faces, totally covered except for a small gap where their eyes peer out. At first glance they look similar to the people who apprehended Giles in the previous scene.  
  
ANGLE: We switch back to inside of the restaurant and we don't hear any of what Wood and Faith are talking about as two of the figures crash through different windows sending glass shardings flying in every direction. The third casually strolling in through the door.  
  
FAITH  
Well, you said you were looking for some action.  
  
Other customers of the restaurant start screaming and backing off.  
  
Faith and Wood jump in to action as the two flying figures come straight for them. Faith pulls out a stake from the back of her jeans and Wood reaches down in to his coat thats resting on his chair retrieveing his own. As the two flying figures pass over they give a heft boot to the face of both Wood and Faith before coming to land behind them.  
  
Customers now noticing that they are being ignored begin to file out through the broken windows.  
  
Faith and Wood tussle with an attacker each. Faith'ss pushes her down on to the table, gripping her shoulders tightly. Managing to free her arm she reaches up for the cloth covering it's face and pulls it down. Underneath she finds the usual ridged forhead of a vampire, except that his eyes are not yellow but blue. As the vampire begins to grab for her neck and try to suffocate her Faith manages to get a knee in on the vampire's stomach and then a punch to it's face causing it to become stunned.  
  
FAITH  
I think we've already met  
  
Striking the vamp with palms falt the vampire wobbles backwards. She takes the free time to roll, grab her stake that now lay on the floor, pick herself up and then kick the vampire from behind. Moving her arm up swiftly she smiles widely as she is about to take her kill, but as the stake contacts with the vampires back the end splinters and cracks.  
  
FAITH  
What the fu -  
  
Faith is strook on the back and we.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. Giles House  
  
Wide shot of Buffy and Spike as she cautiously moves round him.  
  
BUFFY  
You're not him  
  
SPIKE  
No  
  
BUFFY  
You're the first  
  
SPIKE  
No, again.  
  
BUFFY  
So, what? You're the people who've been messing with me?  
Making me see things? Who are you?  
  
Spike pulls a packet of cigs from his duster pocket and then retrieves his lighter from his jeans. He flicks the flint and lights up. Just as Buffy has seen many times, it looks like him, she knows its not and at the same time wishes it was.  
  
SPIKE  
We're not evil for a start  
  
BUFFY  
We? So what? You're the First Good?  
  
SPIKE  
You could say that  
  
BUFFY  
Why come to me looking like that?  
  
SPIKE  
We've found that humans respond better to familiar surroundings.  
  
BUFFY  
So what made you get off your immortal asses and try to tell  
me something?  
  
SPIKE  
Change  
  
BUFFY  
Change?  
  
SPIKE  
There are things coming Buffy, things.  
  
BUFFY  
Things like the First Evil?  
Thanks for warning me last year when the slayer  
line was nearly eradicated. You haven't helped me  
in the last seven years, so don't bother now.  
I can hold my own.  
  
She's continued to move round him in circles just in case there's more to this then meets the eye. As she passes by the corner table she notes a book, clutching it in her left hand she hurls it at the thing masquerading as Spike. But it doesn't pass through him as much as hit him in the head.  
  
SPIKE  
Hey!  
  
BUFFY  
Just checking.  
(She pauses)  
So, you're corporeal. That's new.  
But you're not really here?  
  
SPIKE  
We exist outside of time.  
  
BUFFY  
So what change is coming that makes you immortal  
deadbeats come over to our reality and mess with me?  
  
SPIKE  
Something greater then you can comprehend, love  
A war.  
  
BUFFY  
Been there, done that. Didn't like the T-Shirt.  
  
SPIKE  
This is different. Both sides. No hiding.  
You think your girls are ready?  
  
BUFFY  
We defeated the First Evil. What do you think?  
  
There's a white flash and then we see Buffy standing in the hallway where she originally saw the shadow pass in front of her. She thinks about what it was trying to tell her and the moves off in to the living room.  
  
As she enters we Dawn sitting at a desk with a lamp shining on her as she reads a book and on the other side of the room Xander flicks through television channels with a remote.  
  
XANDER  
Hey, Buff. Have a good day?  
  
BUFFY  
Don't ask.  
  
XANDER  
That good?  
  
They share a smile.  
  
Buffy wanders over to where Dawn is and lifts up a book that's on top of a pile and reads the title.  
  
BUFFY  
Demon Nesting and their Spawn?  
What the hell are they teaching you?  
  
DAWN  
Its personal reading, dumbass.  
I did my homework already.  
  
BUFFY  
Ohh.  
So how was school?  
  
DAWN  
It was okay, a lot different then the US though.  
Teaching style and the students.  
We learnt about oral fixation.  
  
BUFFY  
DAWN!  
  
Buffy's sudden outburst gets a look from Xander and a confused one from Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
Freud? Ever heard of him?  
And you took Psych two years ago?  
  
BUFFY  
Ohh, of course.  
I know all about oral fixation.  
  
Buffys sudden enthusiasm gets a raised eyebrow from Dawn.  
  
BUFFY  
Let's just forget I said that.  
  
DAWN  
Done  
  
XANDER  
Done  
  
Pushing quickly past the embarrassment, Buffy moves over to the front window and peers out in to the night. The words of what Spike just told her constantly on her mind.  
  
DAWN  
Are you okay?  
  
BUFFY  
People keep asking me that.  
  
DAWN  
And what do you say?  
  
BUFFY  
I'm fine.  
  
Dawn doesn't look convinced; they've all been through too much together to not be able to read each other.  
  
BUFFY  
I just saw a few things today.  
  
DAWN  
What things?  
  
XANDER  
BUFFY  
  
Buffy looks over and see's Xander reacting to something, and then she realises as Xander turns up the television.  
  
REPORTER  
Unexpected Eclipses,  
Earthquakes,  
Towns Disappearing,  
Strange Occurrences.  
  
After each one we see corresponding pictures. L.A plunged in to darkness during the eclipse, an aerial shot of the Sunnydale crater and then a more shocking piece of footage of a vamp being dusted by a slayer.  
  
REPORTER  
Fantasy has become reality.  
We bring you authentic footage from around the world  
Of similar events such as the ones you just witnessed  
  
We now get a close-up shot of a young girl brandishing a stake.  
  
REPORTER  
Who is this young girl?  
What connection if any does she have to  
these other events? These questions and more  
we'll try to answer in the next hour.  
  
Zoom in slowly on Buffys face as she tries to comprehend the situation.  
  
BLACK OUT.  
  
END OF SHOW 


End file.
